Surge
by Clarixe
Summary: The only time the lightning dragon slayer felt intense fear (as he had never felt fear even in his S-class quests) was when he was sitting across Gildarts Clive and asking for the hand of the Fairy Tail Ace's daughter.


**Surge**

A series of random Laxana flash fictions or vignettes (not related with each other and not in particular order, lol)

##############

**1\. Gamble**

##############

Cana knows that her set of cards is a sure win but when she looks at Laxus who was sitting across her, she knows she is about to lose something else. Possibly, her well-guarded heart.

##############

**2\. Electricity**

##############

Whenever Laxus touches her, Cana feels a slight spark coursing through her veins and she knows that it has nothing to do with the man's powers.

##############

**3\. Trace**

##############

As Cana's fingers trail the black ink across his chest, her memory of her night with the owner of the tattoo is being etched.

##############

**4\. Magic Headphones**

##############

"Thank you, grandpa," the little girl with a blonde wavy hair and a pair of caramel-colored eyes cheered as she looked at her grandfather's gift. It was a pink headphone with a metal spike on both earpieces, a slightly similar accessory of her father.

"I never thought that you like music," Gildarts said, trying to swoon his grandchild. "I suppose you're like your father."

"Nah," the child apologetically said. "It's so that I won't hear the sounds they make in the other room every night."

##############

**5\. Tremble**

##############

The only time the lightning dragon slayer felt intense fear (as he had never felt fear even in his S-class quests) was when he was sitting across Gildarts Clive and asking for the hand of the Fairy Tail Ace's daughter.

##############

**6\. Matchmaker**

##############

"Where is Mirajane?" Cana asked the only person right outside the guild hall, the lightning dragon slayer.

"Don't ask me," the lightning dragon slayer coolly answered as he showed the paper from the guild quest board. "Mirajane just asked me to accompany the two of you in this quest."

"That bitch," Cana muttered. "She set us up."

##############

**7\. String of Patience**

##############

Jason of Sorcerer Magazine once asked Cana Alberona, "rumor is that you're dating a guildmate of yours. Is this true?"

Neither a flinch nor a sound came from the card mage. Laxus who was drinking a few seats from them and within an earshot distance watched with caution.

The interviewer asked another question, trying to get something out of the brunette, "majority of the male readers requested you as the cover of the December issue."

Laxus gritted his teeth. Cana who was oblivious to the dragon slayer's expression asked, "and tell me, what kind of costume do they want me to wear?"

"Oh," Jason pulled out a skimpy black two-piece lingerie and showed it to the woman. Laxus observed through his peripheral vision. "This one."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Laxus snapped and grabbed the interviewer's collar. It was the last straw.

##############

**8\. Vice**

##############

She always wonders his effect on her. His warmth is like a wine, surging through her spine then to her entire body. His kisses are like her winning moments in card games – precious and electrifying.

##############

**9\. Sweet Lips**

##############

Laxus knows of Cana's foul mouth and he has always been on the receiving end of her swearing. Seconds before the arrival of their daughter, he received the worst set of her curses. And when they both saw their child, she whispered to him, "thank you."

He never thought that the woman with the foulest mouth could summon the sweetest words ever.

##############

**10\. Cat and Mouse**

##############

She sometimes plays the role of mouse, playing hard to get, and he, the awful chaser – a cat. Sometimes, he wonders how to reverse the roles.

##############

**11\. Balance**

##############

He has two polar opinions regarding her wardrobe. One is that it's difficult to ward off men when they can practically eye-grope her. Two is that it's easy to peel the obstacle between their bodies off her.

##############

**12\. Proposal**

##############

Freed asked the leader of the Raijunshuu, "how do you plan on proposing to her? Kneeling down on one knee and popping out the ring in front of her?"

Laxus did not respond as it was none of Freed's business. However, he exactly knew how to make the woman happy: get her the best bottle of liquor, have a mind-blowing sex, then pop the question.

##############

**13\. Embarrassment**

##############

The most embarrassing moment of their lives: being scolded by Alzack and Bisca when Asuka asked why two people should be naked when they're together. Apparently, the young one caught them having a hanky-panky session inside a guild closet.

##############

**14\. Like Mother, Like Daughter**

##############

Gildarts smiled as he watched Cana with the lightning dragon slayer. He realized how his daughter reminds him of her deceased wife: both women prefer dangerous men. A chip off the old block, indeed.

##############

**15\. Things Are Better Off Unsaid**

##############

His eyes lingered on her. She smirked a little to him before talking to the other members of the guild. They never talked but they knew what was going on with their minds. Their silence is everything.

##############

**16\. Daddy's Girl**

##############

He had never seen her grow up and was not trying to catch up with the lost time. Seeing her with the lightning dragon slayer, he curled his hands into fists and realized that he is not yet ready to let go of his baby girl.

##############

**17\. My Personal Brand of Liquor**

##############

If asked about his preference in alcohol, Laxus has his own personal favourite brand of liquor – the card mage of Fairy Tail. He can easily get drunk with and is willing to remain drunk.

##############

**18\. Mark My Word**

##############

Gildarts found a new activity every time he spends time in the guild – to look for that lightning dragon slayer and find ways to take the man away from his daughter. He once left a fake quest-turned-trap for the grandson of Makarov. He also left anonymous notes for him everywhere with the message of leaving his precious daughter alone. He also made sure that he has 24/7 surveillance over the card mage.


End file.
